


The Complications of a Crappy Line Manager

by TheScarecrowsCrow



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Power He Usually Preserves For Pastries, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Doesn't Really Conform, Crowley Is Happy To Oblige, Crowley Is Whatever He Wants To Be In The Moment, He's Also Good At Stating What He Wants, M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Penetration, That's How Demons Work In This Story, To Be Fair He Only Found Out He Was An Omega Right Now So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarecrowsCrow/pseuds/TheScarecrowsCrow
Summary: Aziraphale is 'off duty' for the first time in his life after failed apocalypse. He's about to realise exactly what happens to an angel who is currently not on assignment. Thank Someone that Crowley is there to deal with the issue at hand.In other words, Gabriel is a crappy line manager who doesn't believe in giving the members of the Heavenly Host holidays due to the ramifications.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	The Complications of a Crappy Line Manager

Aziraphale shifted in his armchair, listening to the demon’s ramblings. This is how it usually went after the angel had acquired a new book, Crowley would continue to drink whilst sprawled out on the sofa, talking nonsense. Aziraphale would give the majority of his attention to the book propped up in his lap, still having enough presence of mind to chip-in with the occasional comment.

The angel shifted again, this time the book in his lap tipped and fell to the ground - shutting over. In a very unangelic manner, he scowled at the book until it opened back up where he left off. He reached down to pick it up, taking the opportunity to glance over at Crowley.

“You alright?” The demon cocked his head, intrigued by the angel’s change in demeanor - not to mention that Aziraphale would never be so careless as to drop one of his precious books in the first place.

“I’m quite fine, thank you.” The angel waved dismissively and turned back to glare at the book for it’s misbehaviour.

“You seem a bit off. Like, grumpy or somethin’. Was it somethin' I said?” The demon had raised from his relaxed position, looking for any sign of what had triggered this reaction.

The angel scoffed (yes, actually scoffed), “I told you, I am fine. You are talking utter nonsense, my dear boy. It is not as though you had me completely enraptured, so I do doubt I heard enough to be offended in the first place.” The angel shuffled in his seat again, scowl practically burning a hole in his book.

The demon started, aghast at this outburst. After taking some time to calm his frustration he tried to do some further investigation.

“Now, was that really necessary? S’not like I deserved that. I was just try’n a be nice - You on the other-hand are gettin’ yer knickers in a twist over nothin’.” The words were spoken without malice as the demon studied the angel for any reaction, but he probably could have done some work on the wording.

Aziraphale’s face started to twitch unrelentingly and he let out a noise of frustration as he slammed the book shut and frisbee’d it across the room - not bothering to watch it as it bashed into a nearby bookcase and thumped to the floor. Crowley jumped up from his seat at the display, backing away to put the couch as a barrier between the two beings.

“That-wha-you,” the demon stammered gesturing to the book, “That’s a book. You’d never- There’s somethin’ seriously wrong with you!” The angel’s face continued to twitch as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked as though he was going to explode into a frenzy of smiting, and Crowley was definitely feeling like a prime target.

The angel took a deep breath trying to ground himself, glancing over at the book.

“I do not know why I did that. I should  _ not _ have done that.” He reached up to wipe at the droplets of sweat on his forehead, “Why is it so hot in here, did you put some ghost chilli in my tea again, Crowley? It was funny the first time -  _ to a certain extent _ \- but this is getting beyond a joke, dear boy.”

“Nope, not responsible - this time anyway. Are you ill? Can angel’s get ill?” The demon’s eyes roamed over the ethereal being - taking in the bright-red face, dripping with sweat, “Maybe you should take off yer coat? Can’t be comfortable.”

The angel looked reluctant, but in the end he did remove his jacket. His breaths were coming in short bursts but he could feel the initial (and unintentional) anger receding and he glanced at the book again, “Why did I do that? The poor book looks rather worse for wear now…” He looked as though he was about to stand to collect it, but thought better after his legs quickly buckled and he fell back into his seat. The demon took a few steps forward at the sight, ready to catch him.

When the demon got closer the angel turned his attention sharply back to him, eyes wide and staring with bewilderment as his face started furiously twitching again. He fisted his hair with effort to stop his movements, “I appear… to be… getting worse.” He managed to grind out through gritted teeth.

The twitching seemed to strengthen further, and the angel’s head slowly started to tilt diagonally upwards, “I’m not. Doing that. On purpose.” He was forced with a jerk to lift his head fully, completely without his brain’s consent. The demon stepped back forcefully, almost tripping over the coffee table as he recognised the display.

“What are you?!” He managed to squeak out, horrified.

Giving up against his involuntary movements, the angel found it much easier to speak, “What do you mean? I’m an angel, you know this Crowley.”

“Uhhhhh no. Not what I meant  _ at all. _ What I  _ mean _ is, are you an omega?!” The demon took a few more steps back, which gave the angel a reprieve from his neck baring, muscles releasing.

“Don’t be silly, angels don’t fall into any of those categories. Honestly, what a hilarious notion.” The angel huffed in disbelief, but shrunk further into his armchair at the serious look he was being subjected to.

The demon looked taken-aback, eyes wide, “Last I checked they do. Yeah, it’s a bit different for you guys compared to humans for example, but you don’t get away scot free.”

A sinking feeling affixed itself within the angel’s stomach, “What are you implying?!”

Crowley steepled his fingers in front of his chin, “Angels don’t present all of the time. Heck, they only present for one occasion - and only if they are ‘off duty’, which doesn’t happen all that often. Have you never had a holiday? Never spent any time off during reassignments?” The lanky demon had slunk behind the couch to use it as a barrier once more. Good ole reliable couch.

The angel’s brows drew together in worry and confusion, “Crowley. I was made to be the heavenly presence on Earth. I have never been asked to do anything else - it’s all I have ever done. I was made and then I was in Eden, I have hardly even spent any time in heaven as it stands, never more than a few hours at a time for passing on reports.” He reached up to remove his bowtie, desperate for some relief from the climbing temperature.

“Ngh,” The demon gripped onto the back of the couch like it was a life-line, “That’s not good. That’s definitely  _ not  _ good. Over six thousand years?! I’m pretty convinced at this point. You’re an omega  _ and _ you’re goin’ into heat. This is  _ not _ good.” One of his hands relinquished it’s grip to roughly drag across his face.

Aziraphale had a look on his face that said he thought the demon was playing a cruel joke, “You can’t be serious, how could you ever be uncertain of such a thing?! Surely you would know, is there not some kind of-of scent?!” He turned away grimacing, embarrassed at the prospect of such an uncouth physical manifestation.

The redhead bit his lip, “Uhhh wouldn’t be able to tell. Demons have their own schtick. We can kinda choose what we want when it suits us - makes tempting easier for the lust demons etcetera. I have everything ‘turned off’ at the mo’.” He briefly paused, before continuing, “I  _ could _ test out my theory but I’m pretty sure if I turn into an unrelated omega you’d tear my throat out and if I turn into an alpha you’d- well… attack me in a different way.” Even if the sunglasses were providing a decent barrier, there was no way the demon could attempt eye contact during that last statement.

The angel seemed to take this in, gripping the arms of the chair, “This isn’t permanent though, is it? I have read some human literature on the subject. I’ll just… Wait this out and then everything will go back to normal - tickity-boo, yes?” It was more of a question than anything else, he really hadn’t looked too much into the logistics of human biology - it hadn’t seemed essential before.

The demon had a torn look on his face, “I don’t think so, I’m afraid. This is yer first heat right? I can’t believe how irresponsible your line manager is. It’s usually mandated that an angel must be given time off work to get a heat or rut outta their system within the first millenia. Reason bein’, if it’s put off it’s supposed to be deadly alone and the angel in question isn’t given the option to choose keepin’ it personal.” He gave Aziraphale a moment to process this hard-hitting information. “Gabriel’s your boss, right? Well, old boss.”

The blonde had a far off look on his face as he tried to come to terms with this information - but he did manage to answer, “Yes, Gabriel was my boss.”

The demon scoffed in disgust, “Explains it. Gabriel’s a prick of an alpha, believed himself better than any omega. He used to make comments about not giving any omegas time off because of the angst it used to cause ‘up there’ when the omegas went into heat and the in-fighting started. Animals. Didn’t think he’d actually go through with his threats.” He glared skyward, cursing the archangel.

Aziraphale started to roll up his shirtsleeves in a vain attempt to cool further, “How do you know that Gabriel is an alpha? I didn’t even know that angel’s had such a human-like nature, let alone what individual angels might present as. I thought the first time you met him was at the airbase, I didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.”

The demon sighed, removing his glasses and tucking them into his coat pocket, “Look, Angel, I’m a lot older than you. By far. Six thousand years is nothin’ on me. May not come as a surprise to you, but Gabriel has always been a prick - even when I used to still sport white wings myself. Doubt he recognised me at the airbase, I don’t exactly look angelic anymore, do I?” He gestured to himself in a  _ duh! _ fashion.

The angel suddenly winced and gripped the arms of the chair impossibly harder, “I don’t think we have enough time to discuss this at the moment, my dear. In regard to what you said earlier, are you saying I will be discorporated if I do this alone?”

“Afraid so. It will be a horrible death I imagine. Worst part is, you’d appear slap-bang in the middle of heaven - the heat will set off every alpha in a ten mile radius.” Aziraphale found he really didn’t appreciate the look of sympathy he was being subjected to.

“I will agree that that is not… optimal.” The angel sighed, squirming helplessly in his chair, “I’m sorry to ask… To put you in such a position, dear boy, but… Do you think that-that you might be able to- blast it! I don’t even know what I’m asking.”

“Aziraphale. Angel. I need you to understand the implications of this. There really isn’t a whole lotta choice here, but I still need you to understand. If I do this, there won’t be a chance to change yer mind. Neither of us will have much say in the matter. Honestly, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from bonding to you and-and then there’s afterward. Chances are you will be, uhhh, carrying. That’s how this works, that’s the purpose of the whole shebang. You need to understand. There is a higher chance it won’t take cus it’s yer first heat but… I can’t make any promises. Even at that, I can’t even begin to know the implications of a demon and an angel… Ye know.” The demon took a tentative step closer at the distressed look that had developed across the angel’s features. Even without an alpha’s instincts to protect, he still found it almost unbearable to witness the angel like this, so helpless.

“This is honestly a lot to take in, but I don’t think I can wait much longer. My blood pressure - at least that’s what I think this is - is through the roof. I can feel myself slowly losing my train of thought.” He looked into the demon’s eyes, I want you to know my dear, I’m just so grateful that you were here. Thank the lord it is you, you are the only one I would want here.” The angel was completely serious, and needed Crowley to understand.

The demon gave him a strained smile, afraid of what utter fluffy nonsense was threatening to burst forth from his lips. Instead, he settled for, “We should go. Upstairs. You actually have a bed right?”

“Oh, yes I do. I read there sometimes.” The blonde replied wistfully, starting to lose his concentration on the conservation.

“Good. That’s good. I’ll tell ya, you might feel in control now but that’s cus there’s no alphas nearby. The second I switch, it’ll feel like somethin’ you’ve never experienced before.” He took a step closer, hoping he was getting his point across.

“Hmm can we please just go? I feel awful. It can’t be much worse than this.” He stood up and approached the demon - who flinched slightly at the movement - and reached out tentatively to take his hand. The demon nodded as he accepted the gesture, noticing the relief that fell over the angel at experiencing another’s physical contact. He started towards the stairs as he guided the angel who had started to bare his neck again.

The demon gulped harshly, “It will be all encompassing. There will be little left except instinct. I know I sound as though I’m try’na talk you outta this when there is no other option it’s just… I just don’t want you to hate me. Afterwards.” This seemed to briefly snap the angel out of his reverie and he gave the demon an amused look.

“I could never hate you, silly demon.” The angel continued to follow the demon’s lead - slowing down their progress as he tried to nuzzle into the other’s neck, “Gosh, look at me already losing my faculties. Whilst the prospect of losing control is still terrifying, I do admit that it is somewhat exhilarating.” The angel looked drunk on the contact, leaning in for more.

The demon found himself initially agreeing, but upon seeing the dazed look on the angel’s face he tried to temper his feelings, “Could just be the heat talkin’, Angel. Is the bedroom through that door?” He pointed at the room at the end of the hall.

The angel didn’t even bother lifting his head from it’s position to look where the redhead was pointing, securely tucked into the serpent’s neck, “Mmm? Yes I think so.”

The demon bit his lip, dragging the angel the rest of the way to what turned out to thankfully be the correct room, “Okay just-just sit here.” The demon sat the angel on the side of the bed and had to carefully extract himself from the grabby hands as he took a few steps back. The angel pouted at the loss of contact but did eventually resort to fidgeting with his trousers.

The demon glanced around, sighing at the plethora of books littering the room. With a quick snap, all of the precious books had rearranged themselves into neat piles in the corner of the room. He finally brought his eyes back to the restless angel in front of him.

“You still feelin’ okay? What are ya thinkin’?” He had to know that this was going to be alright. That this wouldn’t irrevocably change things. That the angel was okay.

Aziraphale seemed to consider the question, able to form a coherent sentence since the physical contact had been broken, “Hmm. Temperature wise I’d say feverish and rising. Emotionally I’d say overtly so. Physically I’d say I’m feeling somewhat achy. Overall I’d wager I’m ready to get on with whatever the next step is.”

The demon nodded once, hands on his hips for lack of anything better to do with them, “Better than what I expected, so that’s good. Next step, I’ll ‘turn on’ the alpha aspect. I’ll try to give us a moment to adjust but I really can’t promise anything. I think I should put a bit of distance between us at first cus if I’m standin’ right here we’ll probably get overwhelmed.”

“Mmm I suppose…” The angel did not seem thrilled  _ at all _ at the prospect, but did allow the demon to walk backwards until his back hit the wall - something to ground himself on.

“Welp, here goes nothin’.” The demon braced his hands against the wall behind him, twisting and cracking every bone in his body as he embraced the physical aspect of an alpha.

It took mere seconds for the angel’s pupils to blow wide as his breath hitched. Immediately, his body changed forms to accommodate an alpha, slick spreading forth from between his legs. With an unbearable insistence the angel dove across the room, boxing the demon against the wall as he pawed uselessly at his shirt. The demon took longer than the angel to feel the reaction as he had been in the process of changing, but when it hit _ it hit. _ His head flew backwards and slammed against the wall as he gasped, before immediately grabbing the body in front of him and swinging it around to turn the tables on the angel.

He growled against the blonde’s neck, “I think that’s my job, don’t you omega?” He inhaled deeply, licking against the flesh where a bond mark would appear sooner rather than later.

The angel gasped, completely unable to string anything beyond incoherent syllables together. He froze at the pressure against his newly manifested gland, ecstasy rolling off him in waves. He started to fumble with the demon’s clothes again, desperate for skin to skin contact. The demon growled once more to corral the angel, “Enough of that, I’ll take over from here.” He ripped open the blonde’s waistcoat and shirt in one finessed movement, the dragging of the clothes over Aziraphale’s body as they were discarded combined with the alpha’s command left him a whimpering mess against the wall, slumping into the demon’s body and searching for the comfort of his neck.

The redhead hastily shrugged off his coat, ripping his shirt up over his head before leaning the full length of his body against the blonde with crushing force. He hungrily sought out every available inch of skin, spurred on by the choked noises of desperation being torn from the omega’s throat. Once again at the mercy of his desperation, Aziraphale’s shaky hands attempted to work the insurmountable puzzle that was the demon’s belt. With a growl the alpha reached up to firmly grip at the omega’s bond gland - applying just enough pressure. He used the omega’s dazed state to guide him, never releasing his grip, “Bed. Now.” The angel gave a few disordered - yet enthusiastic - nods, eyes wide in adoration as his omega aspect keened at being able to fulfil any order given.

They tumbled onto the bed, the omega thrilled at being pinned down by his demon, though he found himself completely unable to voice anything he wanted to say beyond keening little moans and whimpers. Crowley was getting beyond impatient himself at this point, and with a quick snap, every piece of clothing was completely gone. Another instantaneous reaction followed, the angel squeaked and mewled underneath at the skin to skin contact whilst the demon growled in pleasure again his neck - sending little vibrations through the sensitive area that had the blonde almost sobbing.

Crowley lifted Aziraphale like he weighed nothing, moving the angel so that he was in the middle of the bed as he worked his way down the tantalising flesh with a particular final destination in mind. Before he reached it, he gave pause - rising his head to look at the flailing, desperate omega in front of him.

“So quiet. Not like my pretty angel to be speechless.  _ Speak.” _ The last word was imbued with the command of an alpha, leaving the angel very little choice.

“Nng, want- please I- empty-  _ fix it!” _ Aziraphale barely managed to stammer, a small amount of his usual attitude sneaking into the last two words.

The demon grinned licentiously at the small piece of his angel that managed to break through, “ _ With pleassssure!” _ He hissed, leaning down from his position between the angel’s legs to suck with bruising force on the blonde’s hip, breaking away after a moment with a satisfied ‘pop’. The angel’s hips bucked upwards at the contact, but were quickly grabbed and roughly held down to the mattress.

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that, omega. Don’t you trust me to take care of you without help? Do you doubt me?” He grinned out of eyeshot from the angel, enjoying the teasing.

“Ahhh, no- no sorry, don’t stop I’ll- I’ll be good, please alpha…” Crowley growled low, pushing the angel’s legs further apart without hesitation, “Well, in all honesty I have been known to reward bad behaviour. Maybe I should allow you a little more wiggle room, omega?” He quirked a brow as he started nipping on the inside of the angel’s thigh.

The angel barely managed to process the words due to the current state he was in, but the sight of the eyebrow movement was enough to drag a small piece of himself to the forefront. Without preamble, he reached down in one swift movement to fist his hand in the demon’s hair, startling the alpha enough to lock eyes with him.

“I said -  _ Fix it! _ Do get on with it,  _ alpha.” _ Using his firm grip in the redhead’s hair, he unflinchingly guided the head to his most sensitive area. The demon felt a flash of electric desire pulse out from his effort, forcing a choked noise out from behind his gritted teeth, needing no further instruction. He roughly slotted his hands behind the angel’s knees and surged forward. He started to lick rough strokes around the entrance, face covered by the overabundance of intoxicating slick. He was drowning in the overpowering scent, losing himself completely as he started to enter the tight hole with his forked tongue twisting in ways no human could accomplish.

The angel had completely frozen at the overstimulation - having never experienced so much as kiss before today, this was beyond anything he could process and it took his brain much longer to catch up with the current moment than his body which had started to produce  _ even more _ slick at the ministrations. When his brain did catch up, the obscenity of the noises he was making was enough to give his brain sufficient clarity to stuff a fist in his mouth - the other hand continued to grip unrelentingly in the demon’s hair. The demon was completely drunk on the omega’s scent, grumbling incoherently in contentment against the entrance which would send the occasional shock of bliss throughout the blonde’s body.

The angel started to squirm under the demon’s attentions, forcing his fist out of his mouth to grate out a few words, “ _ More, I need mooooore.”  _ He turned his face to hide his frustration in a nearby pillow as he crooned more begged words into it. The demon removed his tongue but didn’t give the angel enough time to feel the disappointing weight of the loss before he plunged in two fingers in its place. His tongue could be doing other things too, and he decided that enveloping the blonde’s inviting effort with his mouth in one go and setting his tongue to work was an equally profitable course of action. Pleased at the excessive reaction this got from the angel, he stuck a third finger in for good measure before continuing his ministrations, unable to drag his eyes off the delectable creature in front of him as he sucked rhythmically.

_ “I can’t- I can’t- I need you to take me alpha, I need all of you, please!” _ The blonde begged for the alpha to make him his, overpowered by the touches but still unsatisfied because he needed  _ so much more. _

In one swift motion the demon ceased all touch on the alpha who sobbed at the loss of contact, and he surged forward to give the angel a bruising kiss. He held the omega’s hip still with his left hand to stop him from grinding up as he firmly held the bond gland with his right, gyrating his hips around the entrance to coat his member in the readily available slick. His right hand moved upward to grip the angel’s hair and pull back as he nibbled a teasing circle around the gland, never once breaking skin. 

“You will be  _ mine.  _ Only  _ mine.” _ He licked one rough stripe against the gland as the angel choked on his desire, “Yes, now!” The angel finally managed in reply.

Slowly - but with steady precision - the demon’s hips descended as he entered the inviting hole, feeling it twitch around his effort with every movement. The angel’s eyes were crushed shut, mouth slack in ecstasy. The demon drank in the intoxicating sight as he continued on his mission until he was in to the hilt. He didn’t dare move yet, merely savouring the rightness and pleasure of being fully enveloped by his omega. They must have stayed like that for only around ten seconds before the angel attempted to rut his hips - a foolish endeavour given how firmly he was being held down. Crowley took this as his queue, he pulled out at a crawl - eliciting beautiful little keens from his angel - before slamming back in with an incredible speed that knocked the air out of Aziraphale.

The angel’s eyes flew open and stared into his with morbid fascination, “That. Do that  _ again!” _ The blonde adjusted his legs with a growl of his own to wrap around the demon, spreading his thighs impossibly wider. The demon felt a laugh bubble up his throat and accentuated it with another smashing thrust, revelling in the sensation of the new position Aziraphale had provided. From this point, the thrusts started to speed up but never lost their intensity. Both beings were lost in ecstasy, neither relenting in the amount of energy they were putting into the pairing of their physical bodies.

The demon could feel his knot starting to swell, which in turn was providing the angel with further pleasure at the increase in pressure. 

“You are mine.  _ Mine!”  _ The demon growled, thrusting his face in at the omega’s exposed neck to graze his teeth over the bong gland.

“Yes! Yours! Make me  _ yours!” _ The blonde begged, overwhelmed by the mounting pleasure he was experiencing.

The knot was so close to releasing and after a few rough thrusts he came inside the angel, simultaneously biting down on the highly prized bond gland. The angel squeaked at the overstimulation caused by the knot, the feeling of being filled as well as the overwhelming feeling of being claimed. It was too much and he felt his walls clamp down on the demon’s effort as he moaned and panted in pleasure at his orgasm. The demon continued to rut in tiny thrusts against the angel, eking out every last drop of pleasure from their first experience together. Eventually, he collapsed against the angel whose walls were still occasionally clenching around his length and nuzzled into his neck to rest with his lips brushing against the newly-formed bond mark.

“So beautiful, so pretty…” The demon was whispering endearing little phrases for his omega whilst he was coming down to make it as pleasant a descent as possible for him. At some point, the angel had ceased all movement - signifying he was finally back. He moved a hand to caress the back of the redhead’s neck, nose gently burrowing into his short hair.

“Well, that wasn’t as horrible as I expected.” The demon lifted his head to stare at the angel through one sceptical eye.

“Yeah, well I suppose if that’s how ye want to describe it, sure.” A brow lifted in amusement. "Also that was brilliant, never seen an omega so confident before. If you did that with any other alpha they might just have a heart attack - wouldn't know how to react."

“Yes well, I've always been myself, have I not? I've only been an omega for about an hour. It really wasn't all that bad. You should know that... I wouldn’t be opposed to such intimate interactions. Every so often, that is.” The blonde glanced away, a small flush crawling up the side of his cheek.

The demon snorted in amusement, “Yeah no worries there, it ain’t over yet.” The blonde twisted his head back, face horrified.

“What do you mean, Crowley?!” The demon grunted as he felt himself being released. The angel shivered at the sensation, but quickly had the wherewithal to snap away any mess before it appeared.

“Ngh, eh, these things tend to come in waves. Over several days, usually as long as a week. Sorry, angel. Ye’d be better getting some rest.”

The angel huffed, “I don’t sleep, but I do feel somewhat peckish.” He gave the demon an expectant look.

Crowley laughed breathlessly, “Yeah sure I’ll see what you got in that antique fridge.” He slithered out of the bed to head toward the kitchen. When he came back a short while later to present the meal he had chucked together, it was to find the angel starting to doze. The demon smiled fondly, “Thought you were hungry?”.

“Hmm yes I rather am but I think I might take you up on that nap after all, dear boy. If this is planning on resurfacing anytime soon, I may want to try and conserve some energy.” Aziraphale rolled over to turn his back to the demon, face smooshing into the nearby pillow. Just as he got comfortable, he briefly lifted his head - from this angle all Crowley could see was a cheek pulled back in a grin, “Oh and Crowley dear?”

“Yes, Angel?” The demon’s smile widened.

“Next time I should rather like to try the thrusting.” He was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow.

The demon stared, starstruck. Now that was something he was sure he could accommodate.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side story I wanted to write before continuing with my other, wanted it outta my system.


End file.
